Problem: Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{5} = 8$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $5$ $ \dfrac{x}{5} {\cdot 5} = 8 {\cdot 5} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{5}} \cdot \cancel{5} = 40$ $x = 40$